The present invention relates to the field of communications and, more particularly, to a user module, a modular system and a method for connecting an external fibre optics communication network for telephony, data and/or video to a user network of a building including fibre optic cabling.
In the present description and in the following claims, the term “external communication network” is used to indicate a complex of fibre optic cables and devices, of passive type (PON—Passive Optical Network), of active node type or of mixed passive and active node type, forming an architecture capable of connecting one or more telecommunication exchange cabinets to several buildings.
In the present description and in the following claims, the term “user network of a building”, is used to indicate a complex of fibre optic cables and devices forming an architecture extending in a building and capable of connecting several users to a distribution apparatus connected in turn to the external communication network.